


Untitled Sukisho Thing

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Sukisho
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon Compliant, Early Work, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny bit of a oneshot I started years ago. I really have no motivation to ever continue it, so here have the start to an unfinished pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Sukisho Thing

“No! Hashiba, we can’t,” Sunou whispered. Sora ignored him, continuing to plant kisses on his face. They felt pleasant and reassuring, but Sora’s lack of explanation only increased his disconcertment.

“It’s okay Fujimori. I won’t leave you this time, I promise.” Tears streamed down Sonou’s face as Sora peeled his shirt off. He wanted this to be true, wanted it so badly that his chest physically hurt. Sora kissed down his stomach, and Sunou let him. He stopped for a minute to lick at his navel.

Sonou’s head was swimming. His logical brain told him that this must be a trick of some kind. It was too sudden, too unexpected.

The kisses traveled farther down, reaching his swollen erection. Delicately, Sora removed the pants that separated Sonou’s flesh and his mouth. His tongue whisked out circling around the head, causing precum to ooze out of tip. He licked up all of the precum before popping the twitching organ into his mouth.


End file.
